Against All Odds
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: Meowth might have found his home, and how he got abandoned. And he also discovered something worse...
1. The Nightmare That Couldn't Be Forgotten

**Against All Odds**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:****I wish I could co-author this fanfiction with my sister, Dark Espeon, from the Pokemon Tower **

**

* * *

**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tarivian Town was a small town, full of people and great Pokemon. Healthy Pokemon too. Everyone cared for these Pokemon in this typical town. Most of the Pokemon around were Meowths. There were lots of females, and little less males. That kind of made the human girls and women laugh at the boys. But they love these Meowths with all their heart. They're like the people's siblings. Especially that female Meowth, Aisha. There was true grace and life in her. She had a peaceful life with her owner, Amy. Amy was very helpful to the Meowths around. Especially with Aisha._

_Aisha's life was completely wonderful. What made it wonderful was because on the third of June, she was pregnant. Amy was happy for her as well. She promised to help Aisha take care of the kittens. Amy would always be there for Aisha._

_After 6 long months, Aisha gave birth to five beautiful kittens. They were the most adorable kittens the town has ever seen. It was pretty hard to give them names, but they got it all figured out. But it was almost hard to name the last kitten born. So they decided to name it Meowth. Aisha didn't know why Meowth was wandering off in places, which only will lead him into trouble. But he kept staying at his mother's side._

_He mostly loved to explore the town. His sister, Misha, always stayed beside him so he doesn't get into any trouble. Meowth really got tired of following his sister around. But it was the only way not to get lost in the town. Not any day he tried to escape from his sister's orders around town. But all of that changed, on one, single day that Aisha, nor Amy, would ever forget._

_On the warmest days in the summer, Meowth and Misha went out for a walk. They were pretty much out of town, probably about two miles away into another city. Aisha didn't really know that they were out that far from home. The new town was totally full of people, and full of different Pokemon Meowth has never seen._

_"Now Meowth, don't run away from me. This may be a huge crowd, but you cant just run away with nowhere to go." Misha said in Meowth language._

_"I'm not, I'm not." Meowth replied._

_Then, out of nowhere, someone yelled,_

_"News Weekly! There's a new trainer stepping into the Championship Ring!" yelled a citizen of the town. Then, a huge herd of people came charging to the newspaper stand. Meowth and Misha were pretty terrified. They wanted to run, but the people were already trampling over the two kittens. Because of the crowd of people, Meowth and Misha were being separated from each other! Meowth was being pulled into one way while Misha was being pulled into the other._

_"Meowth!" Misha yelled._

_"Misha!" Meowth breathed out._

_Then, with a short glance, Meowth disappeared as the crowd was gone. Misha knew he had run away as soon as the crowd was about to leave. Misha couldn't see him._

_"Meowth? Meowth! Where are You?" Misha screamed._

_Meowth had ran to a nearby baseball field. He didn't see Misha around. Then he stopped. There was nowhere to go. He didn't see his friends or family anywhere._

_Nobody... nobody..._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Then Meowth woke up.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	2. Misha? Is She My Sister?

**Against All Odds**

**

* * *

**

Meowth gasped some air. He never had this dream before. Not even the dream when he was abandoned. He looked around. Jessie and James were still sleeping in their sleeping bags. He felt a little tired again. So, forgetting that he ever woke up, he dozed off back to sleep.

* * *

"Get up Meowth! We've got to capture that Pikachu!" Jessie yelled at Meowth.  
"No.." Meowth moaned as he turned over, ignoring Jessie.  
"Meowth, are you feeling well?" James asked. 

Before James could say that, Meowth went back to sleep snoring.

"What's wrong with him?" Jessie asked.  
"Maybe he didn't get much sleep last night." James replied.  
"... Should we wake him?"  
"I think it's best just to leave him alone. He might have had a nightmare or something."

"I guess you're right."

Meowth knew that Jessie and James would be working together without him. He needed rest after his nightmare last night. He was having trouble getting back to sleep, but something told him that he needed to get up. That nightmare... when he was young. It still haunted him this morning.

About what happened in the crowd. Is that how he got abandoned? Because he got lost? Because he ran away from... _Misha_? He has never seen her before, but only in his dreams.

'_Who is Misha? Is she my sista_?' Meowth thought. '_Could dat dream be true? Is dat how I got abandoned? I was actually lost?'_

Jessie and James were quite concerned of what their Pokemon friend was thinking right now. They both noticed that he was shaking.

"Meowth, are you okay?" Jessie asked.  
"I'm fine." Meowth said in a hoarse voice.  
"You don't sound fine..." James said.  
"Look, when I'm fine, I'm fine!" Meowth exclaimed.  
"You don't have to scream!" Jessie said.  
"Shouldn't you and James be capturing dat Pikachu?"  
"Why you little sack of-" Jessie started.  
"Easy, Jess." James said while grabbing her shoulders. "I think Meowth is kind of... cranky this morning."

"I had a nightmare." Meowth whispered. "It kinda jogged my memory in dis nightmare. It took place in my past. Da past dat I'll never foiget."

Jessie and James looked at each other. Their friend was in pain. His past came to him in his dream... which came to him in a nightmare. Pulling away from Misha, running to the baseball field, being away from home. He couldn't escape it. He closed his eyes, and went back into a 2 hour sleep.

* * *

After Jessie and James failed (once again) to capture Pikachu, they came to check on Meowth. Meowth was still asleep. The two partners knew better than to wake him up, but he needed to sometime. Jessie volunteered to go wake Meowth up. 

"Meowth? Meowth, wake up." Jessie said as she shook him.  
"Huh? Wha? I'm up, I'm up."

Meowth got up on his paws and shook himself out of sleepiness. He looked pretty tired, but he was in the mood into waking up.

"Now Meowth, if you want to go back to sleep, you can do that. We'll battle those twerps later." Jessie said.

"Oh no. I'm fine. I can get up widout trouble at all!" Meowth replied.

Jessie and James exchanged glances. Then James replied,

"... If you want to talk about your dream, you can tell us anytime. That is, _if_ you feel like it."

Meowth was silent. He hung his head. He wanted to talk about it, but it was hard to explain it to his two best friends. His memory was a little fuzzy, but he was able to tell Jessie and James the vision he saw that came to him in a dream.

"All right. My dream... was like my past."

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You think that your dream was reality of what happened to you when you were young?" Jessie asked in concern. 

"Yes. I dunno why, but somethin' tells me that it'll come back to me. Only, in a real form."

"... Meowth, you're starting to remember terrible memories of when you were so little. If Misha still exists, then that would prove you right about your point of view." James said.

"Yeah. But if was true... what 'bout my mudder?  
"Your mother still might remember you." Jessie said.  
"Yeah. She'll always remember you even though you ran away from the crowd." James also said.

"... I hope." Meowth said sadly.  
"Meowth, don't talk like that. You're only going make yourself feel worse." Jessie added.

"Do you just want to continue to capture some Pokemon? You know, if you feel like it for a change." James finished.

"Yeah. I guess. It might keep my mind togetta." Meowth said.

'_I just hope I can find out more 'bout my dream...' _he thought.

And he will...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	3. A Familiar Stranger That I Know I Love

**Against All Odds**

**

* * *

**  
Team Rocket followed Ash, Brock, and Misty over to a new friends' house. They didn't know who the new person was, but they knew that she had a pretty rare Pokemon. The girl was blonde, brown eyed, and pretty tall to be exact. Team Rocket didn't know for sure what Pokemon she had. They watched from the outside window and listened to their conversation.

Meowth finally 'got his senses togetta' and felt like he never even had the dream. He was ready to capture some Pokemon after a long night thinking about female named Misha.

"I help Pokemon train their skills and basics to learn how to survive on their own." the girl said.

"You mean you _train_ wild Pokemon?" Misty asked.  
"Yeah. It's kinda hard to describe, but it's been worth it." she replied.  
"Does the Pokemon do well on their training, Carrie?" Ash asked.  
"Most of them. They try their best, and succeed at almost everything they want to accomplish." 'Carrie' said.

"Wow. You must really love to help Pokemon." Brock said.  
"Yeah. My sister badly wanted to help her Meowth get through some troubles."

_'Meowth?_' Meowth thought.

"What happened?" Ash asked curiously.  
"Well... it's kinda hard to explain... but... I don't wanna talk about it." Carrie said, changing the subject.

_'Could it be?' _Meowth thought again.

"Where is your Meowth?" Misty asked.  
"She lives with my sister, at a pretty nice town."

_'Town?'_

"She had a lot of kittens. The bad thing is, I never got to see my sister after the divorce between my mom and dad. She would usually e-mail me or call me. I always checked on her precious kittens." Carrie explained.

"Are they all grown up now?" Ash asked."Yeah. Like about two or three, I don't know." Carrie said.  
"Did you ever want a kitten?" Misty asked.  
"You know, my sister e-mailed me and said I could have a Meowth."

"What a coincidence." Brock said.  
"Yeah... kinda." Carrie said.  
When is it gonna be here?" Ash asked.  
"Tomorrow."

Team Rocket heard that the new Pokemon would be here tomorrow.

"That new Meowth might be strong and pretty rare..." Jessie said.  
"Hey! Are ya sayin' I'm not useful?" Meowth exclaimed.

"No. Jess thinks that the Meowth has been trained by a pretty determined trainer." James said.

"But how do we even know?" Meowth asked.  
"One way to find out..." Jessie said.

* * *

The next morning, Team Rocket were fully ready to check out this 'well trained' Meowth. Including Meowth. They hid behind the bushes so Ash nor his friends wouldn't see them. Jessie and James were working on their machine to capture the Meowth, but Meowth was pretty nervous. Yesterday, he thought that maybe he might know this Meowth... somehow. 

"Meowth, aren't you gonna help us!" Jessie exclaimed.

Again, Meowth didn't say anything.

"I know that you think that you know this Meowth, but are you even sure about this?" James asked.

"... I dunno..." Meowth responded.  
"Meowth... can you just help us on this? This is important." Jessie said.  
"... I guess." Meowth said slightly.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Misty asked Carrie.  
"A little nervous." she replied. 

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Phone Call! Phone Call!_

Carrie picked up the phone. There appeared a teenager with light brown hair and fancy clothes. She looked exactly like Carrie, only older.

"Hey Carrie. You ready?" the girl asked.  
"... Yep."

"Okay. I'm forwarding the Poke'ball over."

On the right side of Carrie's side, there appeared a white fuzz. Then right before her eyes, a Poke'ball replaced the white fuzz. Carrie nervously picked up the Poke'ball and held it in her hands. Team Rocket watched carefully from the window. Meowth was ready as much as Carrie was to see her new Meowth. Carrie took a deep breath, and called the Pokemon out.

The white flash appeared on the ground as the shadow of a beautiful female Meowth. She had a healthy, silky coat, beautiful eyes, and a look that made it irresistible. She had a hot pink ribbon around her neck with a name tag. Carrie was so amazed by the adorable Pokemon. Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu were also amazed by the beauty of the Meowth.

"She's so cute!" Misty exclaimed.  
"Look at that coat!" Brock also exclaimed.  
"She looks extremely healthy!" Ash said.  
"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.  
"... She ... she's so beautiful ..." Carrie said.

"I hope you like her." Carrie's sister said.  
"Oh I do! Thank you very much, sis!"  
"No prob. See ya later Carrie!" she said as she hanged up the phone.

"What's her name?" Misty asked.  
Carrie picked up the name tag and read it out loud.

"'My name is'... oh, how cute!" Carrie said. Ash and the rest of the kids read the name.  
"What a nice name!" Misty said.  
"Yeah! It goes with her looks!" Brock said.  
"I bet she'll_ love _that name." Ash said.

Team Rocket didn't quite know what the name was, but they were more amazed by the Meowth.

"How adorable!" Jessie exclaimed.  
"Yeah! Too beautiful to resist! What do you think Meowth?" James asked.

Meowth was gawking at the little Meowth. Never in his life has he seen such a beautiful female. He even thought that she was involved in his dream in some way, but he wasn't sure about it yet.

"... _She's goigeous_!" he exclaimed quietly.

Jessie and James both agreed. Then, they heard Carrie say,

"You wanna go outside and look around, little Meowth?"

It made Meowth very nervous when the beautiful Meowth nodded. He wanted to face her, ask her who she was... or ask her if she could help him. Carrie aimed at the door and turned the knob. As soon as she opened the door, the little Meowth walked outside nervously. She sniffed around a little, and got used to where she is now. Team Rocket hid from them, but Meowth stayed put. Jessie and James ducked behind the two bushes.

"Meowth, get over here!" Jessie whispered.

Meowth wouldn't budge. He just stood there, waiting for her to come. When the little Meowth walked to the side of the house, she spotted him. He hesitated. She stared awkwardly at him, like she was confused of something about him. Carrie, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu walked to where she was. Ash and his friends also spotted Meowth, standing his ground.

"Meowth? Team Rocket must be around here." Ash said.

Meowth didn't make a sound. The female Meowth walked around Meowth to see if she knows him in any other way. Meowth was one hundred percent nervous when a gorgeous Meowth was walking in circles around him. She finally stopped. She turned and stared at Meowth in the face. He was quite confused. She looked at him like she saw somebody die.

"... M-Meowth?" she asked him in Meowth language.  
"...D-D-Do I know you?" he asked.  
"Meowth it's me... Misha." she said.

Meowth was shocked. He knew it! She was his sister! His heart was beating like crazy. He smiled.

"... Misha? I ...I can't believe it." Meowth said.  
"Me neither." Misha said.

Jessie and James were speechless. Misha did exist! And she was reaching to Meowth in his dreams!

"You two know each other?" Misty asked.  
"Yeah... We're siblings." Meowth said happily.  
"Wow! What a coincidence!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean to tell me that Misha really does exist?" Jessie said as she walked out of the bush.

"And she appeared to you today like she did in your dream?" James also said.  
"... You dreamt about me?" Misha asked.

"I had a dream 'bout how I got abandoned. Misha... a crowd separated us, didn't it?" Meowth asked.

"Yes. I thought you ran back home. But when I came, you weren't there. Me, Amy, and mother have been worried-"

"Mudder! Where's Mudder?" Meowth exclaimed.  
"Mother's back at home. And she's doing just fine. But she's been frustrated ever since you've been gone." Misha said.

"... She's back at Tarivian Town?"  
"Yeah. You want to go there, do you?" she asked.  
"... Yeah. I wanna see how she is."

"Meowth... there's just so much I wanna talk to you about. Carrie, is it okay if can go with Meowth back to Tarivian Town?" Misha asked.

"Of course you can. As long as you be careful." Carrie said.  
"You really want to see how your mother is doing, huh Meowth?" Ash asked.  
"More than anythin'! I hope she also remembers me..." Meowth said.

"She will Meowth. She always had remembered you." Misha said.  
"... Jessie, James, Misha, we're goin' to Tarivian Town." Meowth said.

"Oh and Meowth, when we get there, there's something I need to tell you. _You're not gonna like it..." _Misha said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	4. Marshall, Macy, and Miles, Please Know

**Against All Odds**

**

* * *

**

"Wow! Dis place hasn't changed a bit!" Meowth exclaimed as he studied the city.

Meowth, Misha, Jessie, and James both arrived in the colorful town of Tarivian Town on their hot air balloon. No one really noticed them, but they will in a while.

"I know! Halfly everything is still the same." Misha said.  
"How long have ya been here?" Meowth asked.  
"Oh, almost about two years, and, I've enjoyed it lately." she replied.  
"Do ya know were our house is?" Meowth asked.  
"Yeah. It's just around the woods." Misha said.

"You live in the woods?" Jessie asked.  
"Yeah. It's beautiful there. We meet new Pokemon, swim across a lake, race through a path-"

While Misha was explaining everything that had happened when he was gone, he thought,

_'Did I miss all dat? I must have been gone for a very long time!'_

"...Leap frog somebody, everything!" Misha continued.

"Wow. You and your family really must have had a wonderful life." James said.  
"Yeah, I guess." Misha said.

As the four people dropped their balloon in the woods, Misha led the way towards her home. Meowth was a little excited, but mostly nervous. He was going to meet his mother, his brothers, his sisters, and his past owner for the first time in years. They were heading down on a red dirt road, where people walk on their exercises. As they came up on the huge hill of the road, they saw a fancy house. Not entirely fancy, but a comfortable home.

Out in the front yard, there were three grown Meowths playing and leaping on each other. It was Meowth's two brothers and sister. Their names were Marshall, Miles, and Macy.

"Are dose my siblings?" Meowth asked.  
"Yeah. They were scared that you have died since you weren't here." Misha said.

"Dey thought I was dead?"  
"Most likely, but me and mom kept on telling them that you were alive."

"... Do dey still remember me?"  
"Of course they do! They've always have kept you in their memories." she said.

"Hey Misha!"

It was Meowth's brother, Miles. Miles was bigger than the rest of the Meowths, and was more skinnier. The fur on his head was scruffy, with a touch of a brownish color.

"Who ya talkin' to?" he asked loudly.  
"... Someone who you've been wanting to meet for a long time!" she exclaimed.

The three siblings exchanged glances. They didn't quite recall ever trying to meet someone they've never met. But the Meowths decided to wait and meet this Pokemon. Misha and Meowth walked down the hill, and raced to their siblings. Jessie and James decided to stay and let Meowth have some time with his family. As Meowth and Misha reached down the hill, Marshall, Miles and Macy looked confused.

"W-Who is this?" Marshall asked.

"Guys... you're not going to believe me. But... this is our brother." Misha said.

Marshall and Macy were surprised at their sister's news, but Miles wasn't satisfied at all.

"You're lyin'." Miles said.  
"I'm not lying! How can I lie about something like this?" Misha asked.  
"'Cause you-" Miles started.

"She's right. This _is_ our brother." Macy said.

Miles gasped. His long lost brother was finally found. He gazed at Meowth for a long time. Meowth was quite nervous. And so was Miles.

"Macy's never wrong. I know m' brothers anywhere. And he's one of 'em." Marshall said.

Miles looked at Meowth in the eyes. The truth was real. Meowth is Miles' brother. And he never believed Misha about it!

"Y-You are my brother!" he exclaimed.

Meowth nodded.

"This is a miracle." Macy said.  
"I never expected this to happen t'day, but I always hoped someday." Marshall said.  
"Have ya showed him t' mother?" Miles asked.

"Not yet. But I bet she'd be very surprised." Misha said.

Now Meowth was extra nervous. Not only did he see his other three siblings, but also, he was fixing to see his own mother.

"You ready to see her, Meowth?" Misha asked.  
"... I've been wanting to for years." Meowth said.

Misha led him into the house while the rest of the siblings followed them. As they reached the door, someone opened it before _they_ could. The person who opened the door was a tall girl with brown hair wrapped in a ponytail, blue eyes, and dressed in tan khakis and white tank top. Meowth knew that in his dream that this girl was named Amy.

"Hey guys. Ready to come in? Huh? Misha? What are you doing here? I thought I sent you with Carrie." Amy said.

"Well, I have an explanation of why I came here." Misha said.  
"What's that? And who's your guest here?" Amy asked.  
"... Amy... this is our brother." Misha said.  
"... W-What?"

"It's Meowth. He's alive."

Amy looked like she had seen a newborn baby. She bended down on her knees while staring at him. She lifted her right hand and touched his head. She scratched behind his pointy ears. Meowth_ loved_ how that felt. It felt so good. He started to move in a ridiculous way.

"I recognize that move! Back then, when I used to scratch Meowth behind the ears, he moved just like this move, when nobody else could! You are Meowth! I-I can't believe it!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well do." Meowth said.

Just as Amy was about to smile, a voice came from behind.

"Hey Amy? Do you think that Macy may need-Huh? Who's there?"

Meowth was amazed. It was his mother, Aisha. Aisha walked out the door to see who was with her four children.

"H-Hi mudder." Meowth said.  
"Mother? What are you talking about?" Aisha asked.  
"Mom, this is your long lost son." Marshall said.

There was a moment of silence. Aisha looked at Meowth in a confused way. Meowth was glad to see his mother for the first time, but Aisha still was confused. Meowth's nervousness came back to him. What was the most shocking thing he'd heard was what Aisha spoke.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken Marshall. My younger son is dead."

**TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**


	5. What Feels Like Home and Confusion To Me

**Against All Odds

* * *

**

"... W-What?" Misha asked nervously.  
"I said, my younger son is dead." Aisha repeated.

"No he's not! I know my brothers anywhere! And this is him!" Macy exclaimed.  
"Macy, quit making these excuses."  
"They're not excuses! They're real!"  
"... Kids, if you want to bring this up, I don't feel like it."

"We're bringin' 't up 'cause he's here!" Miles said.  
"Miles, Please..." Aisha said.

"Aisha, listen to me. A long time ago, you thought that Marshall, Macy, Misha, or Miles would forget about Meowth. Everytime they mentioned his name, you cried. I saw you praying to God that he would be alive and all right. I cried myself. You would just scream "No!" if one of the Meowths said to start forgetting about him. You, Aisha, you never forgot him. Everyday to talk about him, you mention his name, in fact you celebrate his birthday! Marshall, Miles, and Macy thought that he was gone, but you and Misha knew he was alive and out there, waiting for you. You promised in God's name that if you forgot about Meowth, you would never forgive yourself and kill yourself. But until today... it sounds like you forgot him already." Amy said.

Amy was struck tone right. If Aisha did forget Meowth, pain would sweep through her. After years of losing Meowth, she never forgot him until today. Misha thought that she was scared or nervous to say that he is her son.

Aisha walked over to Meowth. Could it be true? If that was her son, what would she do?

"... Hello." Aisha said.  
"Hi." Meowth said independently.  
"... How can I be sure that you are my son?"

"I had dis dream. Of how I was abandoned. Being separated in da crowd. Misha... callin' my name..."

"... I don't know what to say."

With those words, Aisha walked back into the house. Meowth was utterly confused. Misha looked upset.

"I don't undastand. I thought she would remember me." Meowth said.  
"She does. She's just scared." Misha said.  
"What now?" Amy said.  
"... I guess we can show Meowth 'round." Macy said.  
"You wanna do that?" Misha asked.  
"I guess. Seeing as though I haven't been here in a while." Meowth said.

"Hey, who are those people out there?" Marshall asked.  
"Oh, de're my friends, Jessie and James." Meowth said.  
"What are they doin' here?" Miles asked.  
"Dey followed me. We're part of Team Rocket."  
"Team Rocket? Where've I heard that before?" Macy asked.

* * *

"Nowadays, we've decided to build a small house made especially for Miles, Marshall, Macy, and me. We needed some space so Amy thought that we could build a small house the size of a shed. We decorated it in the inside and out. This is Marshall's home." Misha said as she pointed at a camouflage house. 

They opened the door and saw... everything military! A camouflage bed, walls, floor, everything! At the corner, there was a small TV that as on the channel of MASH. Beside it was a huge food and water bowl that shaped a bomb.

"... Wow. I guess that's why they call you 'Marshall'." Jessie said.

After they visited Marshall's shed, it was time to go to Macy's home. There was loud music inside. As they opened it, everyone, except Macy, held their ears when they heard the loud rock music. When she heard it, Macy wen inside and danced.

_Got stains on my T-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me,_

The whole room was full of punk and rock merchandise. Posters of punk rockers and Ashlee Simpson were all over the walls. Everything was black, pink, and orange.

"So you like punk and rock music, huh!" Meowh yelled through the music.

"Yeah! One of my faves!" Macy yelled as she danced.

_I'm a bad ass girl in this messed up world  
I'm a sexy girl in this crazy world  
I'm a simple girl in a complex world..._

Misha closed the door as the rest of the song played.

"Wow! I guess that was a complex world!" Misha exclaimed.

The next home they went into was Miles' room. It was like a workout gym. It had posters of swimsuit models, loads of heavyweights, and punked out music playing in the background. It was almost like Macy's kind of songs, but with more heavy metal. Miles already went in the room to let them look at how strong he was.

"Besides training, I decided to pull out on my own muscles." Miles said as he lifted a heavyweight.

"Sure..." Macy said.

Last, they went into Misha's room. It was like a hippie paradise. It had peace symbols, bean bags, ying-yang jewelry, pink carpets, flower pillows, green walls, and beaded windows.

"Wow. Dis place looks relaxin'." Meowth said.  
"Yeah. Come on in." Misha said.

As they walked in, 1960's music started to play, only quietly. Jessie, James and Meowth sat in three bean bags, while the rest laid on the comfortable carpet.

"Wow. Dis place is paradise." Jessie said.  
"Yeah. But I accept my life like this." Misha said.  
"Usually, we like t' talk her int' bein' like me, Marshall, an' Macy." Miles said.  
"But she wont take 'yes' for an answer." Macy said.  
"Especially when the newborns come in." Marshall said.

"What newborns?" James asked.

"Misha's gonna be a mother soon." Macy said.  
"Really?" Meowth asked.  
"Yeah. She's expectin' 'em pretty soon now." Miles said.  
"Probably four or five." Macy said.  
"She'll be a great mom!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Speakin' of mom, what was dat bad news you had to tell me, Misha?" Meowth asked.

"Well... I... It... it's about my kittens. You see Meowth, I hate to break this up to you... but..." Misha began.

Meowth waited for her reply. He knew in his heart that this wasn't going to be good at all.

"These kittens... are a mistake..." Misha finished reluctantly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	6. A Mistake? Enter Father, Panja!

**Against All Odds

* * *

**

"... Misha, what do you mean 'a mistake'?" Meowth asked.  
"These kittens weren't supposed to be here." Misha said.  
"Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" Miles asked.  
"Is this some kinda joke?" Macy asked.  
"How come you didn't tell _us_ before?" Marshall asked.

"It wasn't a big misunderstanding. This is true. But it can't be right. But it's not what you think-" Misha started.

"It's not what we think? Four months ago, I thought that you were ready and prepared for all this, and now you brought this up? I really can't believe this is happening." Macy said.

"It's not like I really didn't _want _the kittens. It's just that-"  
"Who forced you?" Marshall asked.  
"... What?" Misha asked.  
"Who forced you to have those kittens?" Marshall repeated.

"Listen, guys. It's not really that I didn't expect to have them or I was raped or something. You see... it's about dad..." Misha began.

"Oh, Misha. How come you wanna bring dad up t' this?" Miles asked.  
"Because it's important." Misha said.  
"How? Did he hurt you?" Meowth asked.  
"Oh, no no. You see, _he_ was the reason why you ran away."  
"Huh? What? Why?" Meowth gasped.

"... I never told you any of this but, mom told me that dad wasn't really happy having kittens. So, he told me to take you to a far place away from home and leave you there. But since that crowd came, I never expected that to happen. Now since I told him that I had kittens, he was furious! By then, I've been telling him that they were a mistake, but he never believed me." Misha said.

"... Are they _really_ a mistake?" Jessie asked.  
"That's what I want him to think. To tell you the truth, they really are." Misha said.  
"... But in your point of view, right?" James asked.  
"Well you could say that." Misha said.  
"Where is he now?" Meowth asked.  
"I don't know. Since I told him about this, he hasn't been back home." Misha said.

"How did mom react?" Macy asked.

"She wanted to help me. She was scared to say that Meowth was her rightful son."  
"... So dat's why mudder said that I was dead!" Meowth exclaimed.  
"Probably so." Marshall said.

"Dad probably had sorta brainwashed her into thinkin' that Meowth wasn't related!" Miles exclaimed.

"... Brainwashed? Get real, Miles!" Macy exclaimed.  
"I heard that dad now belonged to someplace now. I forgot what the organization was, but I know it wasn't quite surprising." Marshall said.

"All I know about dad was that he never came back." Macy said.  
"Organization, huh? Tell me, was your father a Meowth?" Jessie asked.

"No, not really. He's a Persian. And he's _meaner_ than twelve Arboks put together." Misha said.

"... You don't think...?" James asked Jessie."Think what?" Marshall asked.  
"... Meowth. You remember the Boss's Persian?" Jessie asked.  
"Yeah, so?" he asked.  
"Do you know him? Like in the past?" Jessie asked again.  
"... Well, no, I don't tink."  
"... Then there might be one possibility." James said.  
"What? What is it?" Misha asked.

"Meowth... the Boss's Persian my be your father." Jessie said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**


	7. I'm Not Trying To Hurt You

**Against All Odds

* * *

**

That night, Meowth slept on Amy's bed when they all went to sleep. He thought about what Jessie said. Could it be true that the Boss's Persian is his father? Marshall did say that he was a Persian and worked for an organization. But this was just an opinion. An opinion that kept Meowth awake all night.

_'My fadder... he can't be... him.' _Meowth thought.

After a moment of silence in the room, Meowth heard a small sob from outside. Quietly, without waking Amy, he peeked out the window. He spotted Aisha, up at the hill. She was laying down, head raised, staring at the moon... with tears in her eyes. Meowth was quite concerned with his mother's behavior tonight. He snuck outside and slowly walked out up the hill. Behind Aisha, Meowth didn't want her to notice him. But she did.

"Who's there?" She whispered.  
"... It's me, Meowth." Meowth said as he came up from the hill.  
"Oh, hi." Aisha responded.

"Hi. I heard your cryin'. What's wrong?"  
"... It's probably something you wouldn't understand."  
"Maybe I will."

"... Okay. Do you know why I walked away from you?" Aisha asked.  
"... You were scared to admit dat I was your son?" Meowth answered.

"Yes. How did you know?"  
"Misha told me everythin'. 'Bout her pregnancy, da kittens bein' her mistake, dad's rage towards her-"

"Dad? She told you about your father?"  
"Well... yeah, but-"  
"You need to know." Aisha whispered.  
"... What?" Meowth asked.  
"Do you need to know more about your dad or not?"  
"I do."

"All right. Misha was right about everything that she told you. But she didn't tell you the whole story. Meowth, your father, Panja, wasn't who I expected when I first met him. He was so cruel when I had you and the rest of your siblings. He started to scratch and beat Misha for no reason at all. I was so sick and tired of him doing this to you. He didn't quite like any of my kittens. Including you. He wanted to get rid of you. I could see it in his eyes, all over. So he ordered Misha to get rid of you, only, the way that she didn't expect it to happen. Panja forced me to forget you. That everytime I mentioned your name, he would scratch me and tell me over and over that you were dead. If I saw you again, I knew he would beat me or you. But my biggest fear, is that he would kill you. I didn't want you to die. Not now. Not here. So if you did go to another place, I always thought that you would have a better life. Am I right? Do you have a good life? " Aisha asked.

"... I have a wonderful life." Meowth said.  
"Well that's great to hear, Meowth." Aisha replied.  
"I just wish I could do somethin' to help."  
"I wish the same thing."

"... You see, I work for Team Rocket, and, well... Jessie told me dat dad was my boss's Persian."

"Is he really?"  
"I'm not sure. But she could be right."  
"... Well, I think that you should get some rest now, Meowth."  
"What 'bout you? Where'll ya be?"  
"I'll go back to bed soon enough. I just need some fresh air."  
"Are ya sure?" Meowth asked.

"Yes. Don't worry about me. You just worry about what's going to happen soon enough." Aisha said.

"... Well, good-night, mudder."  
"... Good-night... Meowth." Aisha said proudly.

Aisha and Meowth knew that that was the first time ever Aisha said good-night to Meowth. But she was proud of it. As Meowth went through the living room, back to bed, a light went on. He turned to see where the light came from. It was Miles, sitting on the chair, near the lamp.

"Ma tellin' you 'bout dad?" Miles asked.  
"... She told me how dad treated me, you and da rest of us." Meowth responded.  
"You actually believe what ma says?"  
"Well... yeah. Don't you?"  
"Ha. Lies, all of 't."

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout, Miles? Mudder speaks da truth."  
"That's what she wants us 't think."  
"Are you callin' her a liar?"  
"... Maybe."

Miles hopped off of the chair and moved in front of Meowth. Meowth was so angry.

"Why are ya bein' so mad at me? I just came home and you're already mad at me?" Meowth said.

"'Cause you're chargin' m' dad of crap he didn't do." Miles said.  
"What he did was true, Miles. And you can't hide it."  
"Hide what? Ma's just scared that she's gonna lose dad. Why else would she tell lies? I almost agree with dad that she's a tramp."

Meowth scratched Miles across the face.

"Don't eva call her dat. Eva." Meowth said.  
"Dad's a wonderful Persian. He wouldn't do anythin' t' hurt us."  
"No reason to call mudder 'tramp'."  
"Wow. Misha should've gotten rid o' you a long time ago."

"What?"  
"I can't imagine how screwed up Misha's kittens'll be when they see a terrible uncle and a lyin' grandma."

Meowth finally shocked his rage, and attacked Miles. There became a cat fight in the whole room. It actually woke Amy up. She ran to the living room and gasped of what she saw. Miles had a speck of blood coming from his left ear. Meowth had his chest clawed with force.

"Break it up! Break it up!" Amy said pulling Meowth and Miles away.  
"Let me go!" Meowth exclaimed.  
"Why? So ya can kill me again?" Miles said sarcastically.

Meowth now tried as hard as he could to break free from Amy's hold.

"I don't know what happened here, but I can darn well tell you that killing each other ain't gonna help." Amy said.

"What happened?" Misha said, walking in the room.  
"We heard fighting and scratching." Macy also said.  
"What is this, a battle?" Marshall asked.

"Meowth attacked me, that's why." Miles said.  
"You called mudder a liar, you rat!" Meowth exclaimed.  
"What's this all about?" Amy asked.  
"Meowth just came back in the house from hearin' one o' mom's lies." Miles said.

"Lies? What lies?" Misha asked.  
"'Bout dad, Misha. 'Bout dad. Go ahead, tell 'em. Tell 'em that dad did nothin' t' hurt us."

Misha stared at Meowth. He was breathing long breaths. Staring at her, desperate to let her know that Miles is lying, mouthed to her, 'He's lying'.

"... Miles... I don't want to go through with this again. I just... I just want to go back to bed, and forget that this ever happened." Misha said as she walked away.

"... I don't know what you're up to, but it's getting quite scary. You both realize that you two are brothers, and yet, you two fight like you're fighting for your life. I don't know 'bout you, but I'm going back to bed." Macy said.

"Same with me. I ain't lyin' over here with this night of the livin' cat fight." Marshall said.

With that, Macy and Marshall went back to bed. Amy took a large deep breath and faced the two brothers.

"Miles. Meowth. You two need to stop with the fighting. Lies or not, you two are still brothers, and nothing is going to change that. Even if you say that your mother is lying or not, Miles. Now I expect you _both_, to apologize to each other and go back to bed. So good-night." Amy said as she stormed out of the room.

Miles and Meowth faced each other. None of them said a word.

"... Sorry." Meowth grunted.  
"... Me too." Miles also said.  
"Look, let's just go back to bed. We'll talk over dis in da mornin'." Meowth said.  
"Fine."  
"Fine!"  
"Good-night!"  
"You too."

After walking away, Meowth stared into Miles eyes as he turned his head. Miles flashed a tiny smile at him. A smile that no one could ever make. An evilish smile. Meowth didn't smile back, and just walked away. He wanted to kill him. Kill him for saying lies about his mother. But what if this problem involved... Misha's kittens?

_'He's hiddin' somethin'. I wanna know what it is, life or death, I wanna know. Even if it isn't about Misha's kittens.' _Meowth thought.

But, as he finished the thought, he knew that something, inside Miles' memory, that something happened in the past that he would never forget...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	8. Who's Side Are You Really On?

**Against All Odds**

* * *

"Why did you attack Miles last night?" Misha asked Meowth as they were walking outside.  
"Honestly, Dad has done somethin' to him, but I just dunno what it is." he replied. 

"How can you be sure that Dad done something to him?"  
"It just comes to me clearly. He called mudder a liar, and I know dat odda (other) Meowths wouldn't say dat to deir mudders."

"... Meowth... things have changed for a long time. Maybe it's time to give this up-"

"Give tings up? You feel like you don't have a right to give boith to your own kittens, 'cause of your fadder!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Meowth, please... Miles said some things about mom. It drove me crazy too. But that was no reason to attack him." Misha said, as they both sat down on the hill.

"I neva wanted to. When I looked at him straight in da eye, I saw another Pokemon in him. Not as a brudder... but someone abusive." Meowth said.

"... Meowth... you see the horizon ahead of us?"  
"... Yeah."

"Look closely. Mom always told us, that everything we understood and loved lies within the orange and red colors of the sun. But what we never cherished for the rest of our lives, rests in the bottom of the Earth's core. We can see the life in our loved ones. Never could we see a single bit of goodness in the hated. Miles couldn't be one of them."

"You mean dat when you die, you rest between da sun and da Eoith as well?"

"All the time. God watched what you do everyday. He can always show you that everything you have done can be worth it. It's part of **God's Cherished Words**. Miles, however, takes one work after another. He doesn't really know that Dad is lying. I tried to convince him myself, but he would never listen."

"... I wish I could have undastood before." Meowth said sadly, looking at the ground.

"You can. Think about how Miles feels about his father. You should understand about him, too." Misha said.

Misha gave him a peck on the cheek, and left him alone. The thought about that for a while. Could Miles actually be on his dad's side? Trying to get rid of the kittens that Misha consoled? Or worse?

Is he turning against God?

No. This is his brother. Miles. Miles is a wonderful Pokemon, ready to become a proud uncle... or he was?

"Everything could neva change from Misha's life... but Miles might make her change her mind. Dese kittens are coming soon, but could Miles take 'em away from her?" Meowth said to himself.

"Well, well, well. Meowth's starin' at the sun 'gain?"

It was Miles, right behind Meowth. Behind Miles, was Marshall and Macy, looking sad.

"Whatcha want now?" Meowth asked angrily.  
"Nothin' important. Misha's also been tellin' ya lies too?"  
"No! I don't know what your deal is, but nobody is lyin'!"  
"Lyin'. That's a pretty hard word for ya, isn't it?"  
"... Macy, Marshall, are _you_ two on his side too?" Meowth asked.  
"No. We're not." Macy said, still sad.  
"We're not exactly on either of your sides." Marshall said.  
"... What did you tell them?" Meowth asked Miles.

"He told us the truth." Macy said.  
"What?" Meowth asked.

"The truth. Miles told us that Dad never betrayed us. Mom did. She gave birth to us, which wasn't a wise thing to do. Now that Misha is going to be a mother soon, I always thought that she was..." Macy started.

"A what? She was a what?" Meowth asked.

"... An impostor..." Macy finished.

"Impostor? Miles, you jerk! Your tellin' them a fish of lies! I can't take it anymore! Mudder neva betrayed us! You just neva knew da truth!" Meowth exclaimed.

"How do you know? You barely have been here." Miles said.

"It doesn't matta. You barely knew dad from da day he left. Someone told you that he was neva abusive. But to me, everytime I see ya, dat you're betraying **God's Cherished Words**."

"**God's Cherished Words**? I bet Misha told you that too?"  
"Yes."  
"She's so over the Bible that it's come t' her head."

"Because she cherishes God as much as she cherishes her kittens. She's praying dat the kittens were faithful and loved. She even did da same for _you_."

Miles growled, then walked back down the hill. Marshall followed him, but Macy stayed behind.

"... If you ever tell Miles this, I'll make you regret it..." she started.

Meowth listened.

"... But you're my hero." Macy said proudly, as she smiled.

Then she slowly followed her two brothers. Meowth turned back at the horizon. He thought for a moment. Could he really make a change around Miles' life?

"I wanna help Miles so bad, but he wont trust me... God? Can You give me a sign? Will You help me? Please, please help me change Miles..." he spoke to God.

The horizon shined before his white coat. God heard him. He heard his pray. The wind blew through his face. It was a sign that He will help him. Meowth waited as the wind stopped.

Then he heard someone yell.

"Meowth!"

It was Jessie. She was coming up the hill.

"Meowth! Hurry! We need to send Misha to the Pokemon Center!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	9. Misha's Speechless Miracle

**Against All Odds**

**

* * *

**Meowth quickly ran down the hill as fast as he could. It was finally time for Misha to have her kittens. He stormed in the house. Amy was holding a sweating Misha. She was breathing mighty hard.

"Jessie! Call the Pokemon Center!" Amy exclaimed.

Jessie reached for the phone to dial the Pokemon Center quickly and calmly. Meowth rushed towards Misha. He put his paw on her tired shoulder.

"It's okay, Misha. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise." he said.  
"... I ... I ho-... hope." She said between breaths.

"Nurse Joy said to get her there immediately." Jessie said.  
"Come on. We can take my jeep." Amy said.  
"You drive?" James asked.  
"I'm 19." Amy replied.

They all raced towards the jeep. Amy drove 75 miles per hour. She didn't care if Officer Jenny pulled her over. She just wanted Misha to get to The Pokemon Center as soon as possible. Meowth and Macy tried to keep her calm.

"Just hang in dere, Misha." Meowth said.  
"Yeah. We're almost there." Macy said, wiping the sweat off of Misha's forehead.

The jeep came to a stop. Quickly, Amy rushed Misha into the Center.

"Is this Misha?" Nurse Joy asked. "Yeah. This is her." Amy said.  
"Well you got here just in time." Nurse Joy said.

Then a few Chansey came in and sat Misha down on the operation bed. Misha looked like she was barely breathing. Meowth followed her through the hallway.

"I- I -I never felt so much pain, Meowth. Please... don't let the kittens die. Please." Misha said gasping.

"Save your energy! Da kittens are gonna be okay! I promise!" Meowth exclaimed as he came to a stop.

The Chanseys raced her into the room, ready to help her give birth.

* * *

For ten minutes, Meowth, Macy, Marshall, Amy, Jessie, and James waited outside for results. Meowth was worried to death. 

"I hope da kittens are okay." he said."They will be." Macy said.  
"Come to think of it, how come Miles didn't come?" Amy asked.  
"'Cause he doesn't care about da kittens." Meowth said.  
"No, Meowth, don't start this again." Macy said.  
"Well, it's da truth!" Meowth exclaimed.  
"How can you be sure?" Marshall asked.  
"He pretty much told me himself." Meowth said.  
"Look, Miles is a good Meowth. He cherishes his whole family." Amy said.  
"Dat's what you tink." Meowth said.

"... If I noticed anything about Miles that is so impulsive, I would-" Macy started, then Nurse Joy walked in the room.

Nurse Joy looked kind of puzzled. Meowth was extra nervous. He thought that the kittens didn't make it. He thought Misha didn't make it. But Joy's expression changed into a smile. Now, Meowth was relaxed.

"Well, Misha is going to have to rest for a while after exhaustion. The kittens, however, take small amounts of milk now, but other than that, they're fine." she said.

Everyone took a sigh of relief. Including Meowth.

"How many are they?" Jessie asked.  
"Five. Three girls, and two boys." Nurse Joy said.  
"Wow. Can we go see them?" Marshall asked.  
"Sure." Nurse Joy said.

Meowth was determined to go see his nieces and nephews. He was the first one in the room. The rest followed behind, letting Meowth see them first. As he walked him, he saw a sleeping Misha. And next to her... five beautiful kittens laid down and drank the milk. Two of them were solid white, the one in the middle had brown spots, the furry one beside it had the usual Meowth color, and the last one was brown with tiny white specks on the ears. Meowth had never seen such adorable kittens in his life.

"... Meowth?"

It was Misha. She woke up after long minutes of giving birth. Meowth smiled at her. It was a sign that he was proud of her. She did great. The kittens were so healthy.

"... They're beautiful." Misha said.  
"They sure are. You did great, Misha." Meowth said.  
"... Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For everything. Your support, your kindness, everything I need to help these kittens. I'm proud of you as well."

"... Tank you."  
"Aww, there so cute!" Amy exclaimed.  
"Yeah. They almost look like you, Meowth." Macy said.  
"_I'm an uncle_!" Marshall exclaimed nervously.  
"So, thought of what to name them?" Jessie asked.  
"I'm sort of thinking of one... You guys can name them if you want." Misha said.

"What should we name them?" James asked.  
"It doesn't matter. If you don't want to, it's okay." Misha said.  
"... I like this one." Amy said as she picked up the solid white female.

The white Meowth kitten looked so tired. It looked like it was about to pass out.

"... I think I'll name her... Mackenzie." Amy said.  
"Mackenzie? That's a cute name." Misha said.  
"This one has a silky coat." Jessie said petting the solid brown kitten.

"Reow... reow..." the little kitten said as she enjoyed the petting.  
"... I think I'll call her Megan." Jessie finally said.  
"Fits her personality." Meowth said.  
"The other white one looks cute too." James said.

The other white kitten, a male, rested his tiny little head on the table after finishing his drink. He leaned against Mackenzie.

"I'll name this little guy Mitchell." James said.  
"Mitchell? Kinda sounds like Marshall." Macy said as she looked at Marshall.  
"Mitchell? Pretty good. All I'm worried about is taking care of _five_ kittens!" Marshall exclaimed.

Macy made a dull face at her brother.

"Do you guys have anything to shut him up?" Macy said.  
"No. But I think that Misha needs to name the spotted one." Amy said.  
"Well... okay. Ever since I was young, I always wanted to name my son, Matthias." Misha said.

"Well, that means that you get to name the last girl, Meowth." Jessie said.  
"Really?" Meowth asked.  
"Of course." Misha said.

Meowth looked at the tiny little ordinary kitten. The small little thing was facing her uncle. For one moment, she opened her beady little eyes. She smiled the tiniest smile Meowth had ever seen. The kitten smiled and licked his face. She loved him already, even though she didn't know him.

"Little one. I'm naming you... _Miracle_." Meowth said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	10. Got Me Questioning, Where Is The Love?

**Against All Odds**

**

* * *

**

Ever since Misha's kittens were born, they've been close to Meowth very much. Especially Miracle. Miracle always followed Meowth, like he was her guardian angel. The rest of the kittens, kept close to their uncles, aunts and grandmother. Speaking of grandmother, Aisha has been careful around her grandchildren. She taught all of them everything they needed to know around the woods. Soon, Miracle, Megan, Matthias, Makenzie, and Mitchell were ready to continue living in a different world.

"This place really is paradise." Miracle said to her sisters.  
"Do you think?" Makenzie asked.  
"Well, yeah. I mean, through it all." Miracle said.  
"Well, at least we get to roam free around here." Megan said.

"... Sometimes I just wish that I can go inside those woods and roam in a world of my own. But mother told us that the woods is very dangerous. I hate to admit, but I think she's right. No one wont ever trust me. Except for uncle Meowth. He listens to me a bunch. But I wish that you two and Mitchell and Matthias can understand how I feel." Miracle said.

"What up?" Mitchell said from behind, along with Matthias.  
"Nothing personal." Megan replied.  
"Good. 'Cause Mom wants us to come inside since it's about to rain." Matthias said.  
"You guys go ahead. I'll stay out here for a while. I need some fresh air." Miracle said.  
"Soot yourself." Makenzie said to her sister as she walked in the house with her siblings.

Miracle sighed. She really wanted to have a world of her own. To live and roam free throughout many days of her life. Here, she had to follow her mother's rules. She wanted to control her life the way she wants to in a free world. Meowth listened to her. He always did. He always understood her. And Miracle appreciated that. With all her heart.

"Miracle?"

It was Meowth. Walking from the hill.

"You okay?" he asked.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Really." Miracle replied.  
"You sure? 'Cause it's gonna storm in 'bout a while-"  
"Yes, I'm fine. I just... need some fresh air."  
"... Mind if I sit wid you?"  
"Sure."

Meowth sat beside her as they both stared at the stormy clouds. Miracle has been quiet all morning. Meowth was wondering what's been bothering her lately. Was she sick? Did she want to be somewhere?

"Miracle, you started acting strange t'day. Is somethin' botherin' ya?" Meowth asked.  
"... Well... a little..." Miracle replied quietly.  
"... Do you want to tell me? 'Cause you know you can always tell me anythin'." Meowth said sweetly.

"... You're the only Pokemon I can trust around here. Meowth... I think I want to live... somewhere else. Control my own motives, rule my own pride, anything. Mother thinks it's too risky. My siblings think I'm crazy, but I just hope that I have the strength to prove them wrong." Miracle explained.

"... Miracle, you can go wherever you wanna go. Your mudder is an undastandin' Meowth. She knows how ya feel. What you wanna do is a gift. My gift was t' find my family. And I finally got da ability to do 't. You can do da same. Just have da strength. Like I did." Meowth said.

Miracle looked at him. And started to smile. She was glad to have an understanding uncle like him. She never heard those true words from her family members in her life.

"Thank you so much, Meowth." Miracle finally said.  
"... Ya know, if I haven't followed **God's Cherished Words**, I would neva have known_ you_. I tink you have t' tank your mudder for doin' her best to have you." Meowth said.

"... That's so sweet, Meowth." Miracle said.

From the kitchen window, a heavy beat song started to play on the radio. "Where Is The Love?" by The Black Eyed Peas.

_People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek_

_Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love_

"This is a nice song. Nice rhythm, too." Miracle said.  
"Ya know, dis might teach ya somethin' I might teach you about what happened to dose kids back den dat were suffered from the carelessness of people." Meowth said as he moved his head rhythmically.

"Wow. You must really know a lot about life, do you?" Miracle asked.  
"Well, heh, a little..." Meowth said scratching the back of his head.

Miracle and Meowth continued to listen to the rhythm of the song. It was quite enjoyable to them.

"... Meowth? I was thinking... can this be our song?" Miracle asked.  
"... Sure. Okay." Meowth said smiling.

_It just ain't the same, always unchanged  
New days are strange, is the world insane  
If love and peace is so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
Nations droppin' bombs  
Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones  
With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young  
So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone  
So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong  
In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin' in  
Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends  
Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother  
A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover  
The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
If you never know truth then you never know love  
Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the love, y'all_

_People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek_

_Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love_

They continued to listen to the beat of the song until it ended. Meowth and Miracle promised that that will always be their song, now and forever. Miracle was so lucky to have a trusting uncle right beside her, helping her when she is weak. Meowth wasn't just her uncle...

... He was her friend.

And she was proud of it.

"... Oh, we betta get inside since it's gonna storm. You comin'?" Meowth asked.  
"... I think I might stay outside for a little longer. You know, just for the fresh air." Miracle replied.  
"... Okay. But you come in soon enough. I don't want anythin' to happen to ya, Miracle." Meowth said.

"Thanks. But I'll be fine."

Meowth slowly walked inside of the house as Miracle kept on staring out at the stormy clouds. She wondered of what Meowth said. Could he be right? Could she really move along to another place? To where she can belong? Miracle sighed.

Then, a shadow walked up to her. She lifted her head up. It was a Meowth. She didn't recognize the Meowth in any way. Maybe he was new or just having a walk. But the Meowth stood in front of her. Miracle was scared. She's never seen the Meowth in her life, but was having the bright strength to know who he is.

"... I kinda got a little lost, and was wonderin' if you can help me get back to m' home." he said.  
"Uh... sure." Miracle said.

Miracle reluctantly walked with the Meowth. The Meowth sounded like he was planning something on her. But she didn't know what. So she followed him into the woods.

"I don't think I got your name." he said.  
"Oh, my name is Miracle." Miracle said.

"... I'm Miles."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	11. Missing, But With Words That Help

**Against All Odds

* * *

**

"Has anyone seen Miracle?" Misha asked.  
"Last time I saw her, she was outside." Meowth said.  
"That's funny. She's not out there." Megan said.  
"She isn't? I could have swoin..." Meowth began.  
"Are you sure she didn't come in the house and hide somewhere or-" Megan said.  
"No. I didn't see 'er come 'n all day." Mitchell said.  
"That's weird. Hope she didn't wonder off." Matthias said.  
"She would have told us that first." Makenzie said.

Misha and Meowth looked outside. Rain was pouring from the sky. There was no way Miracle would want to stay outside in this weather. Meowth was worried.

"Miracle! Miracle!" Meowth exclaimed.  
"Miracle! Where are you?" Misha exclaimed.

Miracle was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu were caught in the storm. They were trying to find shelter after leaving Carrie's house yesterday. 

"This storm is getting pretty bad!" Misty exclaimed.  
"Yeah! We need to find shelter and quick!" Ash exclaimed.  
"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Miracle! Miracle! Where are you?"

"Did you hear that?" Misty asked.  
"It sounded like Meowth." Brock said.  
"It's coming from that hill." Ash said as he pointed ahead.

Pikachu ran towards the hill, hoping to find shelter. As he reached out to the bottom by the hill, he hit his head on something. He thought it was a tree, but it felt harder. He rubbed his head and looked to what he hit. It was Meowth!

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.  
"Pikachu? What are you doin' here?" Meowth asked.  
"Pika." Pikachu said as he prepared his thundershock.  
"Pikachu, I don't want any trouble. I just wanna find my niece. She's in danga." Meowth said as he passed Pikachu.

Pikachu was quite surprised. Usually Meowth would want to capture Pikachu the moment he would see him. But this time, he just walked by. Meowth ran past Ash, Misty, and Brock who were coming down the hill.

"Meowth?" Ash asked.  
"What are you doing here?" Misty asked.  
"Tryin' to find my niece." Meowth answered as he continued to run.

His niece? They were all so confused. But then they thought about it... Maybe it had something to do with Misha. Meowth searched around the woods, everywhere. He couldn't see her.

"Miracle!" he called again.  
"Meowth! Wait!" Ash called from behind.

Meowth stopped and turned to face his sworn enemies.

"If you want, we can help you find your niece." Ash said.  
"If she's in trouble, we'd be happy to help." Misty said.  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Meowth was amazed. Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu would do this for him? The twerps were his sworn enemies, and they want to help him? Meowth just wanted to turn away and search for Miracle, but he desperately needed help. His heart sinking, he smiled, and nodded.

"Okay. Her name is Miracle. She wears a pink colla with her name written in coisive. She was last seen ova at da house down da hill. All I know, she might be somewhere in da woods." Meowth explained.

"Got it." Ash said.  
"We'll find her." Brock said.  
"... Tanks." Meowth said.

* * *

"... Where exactly are we going?" Miracle asked Miles as they were starting up a high hill.  
"Patience, Miracle. You'll find out soon enough." Miles said.  
"... Miles... I want to go home."  
"Have you been up this hill before?"  
"No. But I want to see my mother."  
"In a while, Miracle."  
"No, now! I'm going home!" Miracle exclaimed as she began running back down the hill. 

But before Miracle could run through the field, Miles grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Oh, I don't think so." Miles said.  
"Let me go!" Miracle exclaimed as she tried to pull away.

Miles smacked her right across the face. Miracle dropped down to the ground, feeling her face bruised.

"You listen here, Miracle. No one runs from me." Miles said.  
"Why... why are you doing this?" Miracle asked.  
"I'm just trying t' get my revenge." Miles said.  
"On who? My mother?"  
"Oh no, girl. Someone far more worse than your mother... Your uncle Meowth."  
"What? Why him? What did he do?"

"Your grandfather was a great Persian, and he called 'im abusive. Do you realize why you've come here? You're a mistake! Meowth has been poisoning your mind with lies and crazy opinions!"

"No! He would never do that! Meowth is a great Meowth! You're just jealous!"  
"Jealous? You call me jealous? My brother was a liar! Just like your mother and grandmother."  
"Brother? You mean you're... you're..."  
"Your uncle? Yes, Miracle. I am."  
"But... but..."

But before Miracle could say more, she blacked out.

"But nothing, Miracle. I'll be waiting for Meowth. And when that time comes... he will pay." Miles said as he picked her up.

* * *

"Miracle!" Misty exclaimed.  
"Miracle!" Ash exclaimed.  
"Where are you, Miracle?" Brock asked.  
"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.  
"Miracle! Miracle!" Meowth exclaimed. 

The rain had stopped, and they have still been searching. Jessie and James have volunteered to help as well. So far, they couldn't find her anywhere.

"It's no use. We might as well toin back." Meowth said.  
"Not so fast, Meowth."

Everyone looked behind the trees. There, a Meowth stepped out of the field of trees. It was Aisha.

"Mudder? What are you doing here?" Meowth asked.  
"I'm looking for your father. He's on the lose and he's coming after you."  
"Me? Da point is, Miracle's gone and we need to find her."  
"What I can tell you is, she's not in the woods."  
"She's not?" Misty asked.  
"No... Kids, understand this, before I go."

_"Legend says that things get dark,  
When you don't watch out,  
Where you are going,  
When you hear someone shout,  
But until you hear the faith you have,  
And the confidence inside,  
You can understand your true purpose,  
Which will make everything all right,  
Until you can trust each other,  
God will look at you and nod,  
That He will guide you,  
Through against all odds..."_

After that, Aisha disappeared into the trees.

"Against all odds?" Ash asked.  
"What does that mean?" Jessie asked.

"... It means, we share da confidence inside of us. Because of our teamwoik and faith, we can find Miracle, and loin (learn) about my true past. My mudder was giving us a clue. So if we can do dis, we can find her. Because of all of you, we can make this joiney." Meowth said.

"... Meowth is right. If we have faith and confidence in each other, we can find Miracle." Misty said.  
"I guess so." Brock said.  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.  
"... Yes you can."

It was Macy, stepping out from the bushes.

"Macy?" Meowth asked.  
"Yes. Meowth..."

Meowth listened with both ears.

"I know where Miracle is. And I can take you to her."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	12. Is There Something Macy Knows?

**Against All Odds**

**

* * *

**  
Macy knew Miles all of her heart, more than Aisha, Marshall, Misha or Amy has ever known. She promised Meowth that she would help find Miracle. Right now, all of them were following Macy up to a very steep mountain. The mountain that Miles was taking Miracle. Brock was back at the house, taking care of Misha.

"All I know is, Miles has got Miracle. And he wants to get his revenge once and for all." Macy said.  
"If he wanted revenge, why couldn't he have taken _me_?" Meowth asked.

"Miles likes to keep his plans into his own mind. I promised Miles that I would help him, but I had no idea it was the way he planned it. Kidnapping, abuse, or even murder." Macy said.

"... Moider?" Meowth asked nervously.  
"Meowth, calm down. I'm sure he doesn't mean Miracle." Macy said.

Marshall looked at her confusingly.

"Just let me take care of this. I know secret escapes and passageways, so at least we can find Miracle faster." Marshall said.

"... I hope we can count on you, Marshall." Ash said.

"Miles' risks are always easy to take down. Trust me, it's a snap." he replied.  
"Get real, Marshall. This is a mountain. Miles can't make traps up here." Macy said.  
"That reminds me. If Miles was your brother, then how come he wants to kill you?" Misty asked.

"... My fadder. He tinks dat our fadder is not to blame for mine, Misha's, Macy's, Marshall's, and Miles', abuse." Meowth replied.

"... Is he really to blame?" Ash asked."Of course he is! He's da reason why I was abandoned! Dat jerk!" Meowth exclaimed.  
"Shh. We're almost close to the cave. If Miles finds us, he'll kill us for sure." Macy said.  
"But how can we sneak in there without getting caught?" Misty asked.  
"... I don't know for sure." Macy said.

"_I_ might," Meowth said. "I have a plan. Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Me, Macy, and Marshall are going in to get Miracle. Ash and Misty, you two are gonna go in da cave and see if you can find anything dat could explain Miles' anga. Jessie and James, you two are gonna go back to da house for help. Ya got it?"

"Got it." Ash said as he and the rest of them nodded their heads.  
"... But, we're not gonna kill Miles, are we?" Macy asked.

Meowth wasn't sure about that. Miles did kidnap Miracle, and maybe tried to commit a murder. But Meowth _really _didn't want to kill his brother.

"I... I don't know."  
"... Well, the best thing to do is find Miracle. Meowth, Macy, let's go." Marshall said.

As soon as Marshall said those words, they all took off to their positions. Meowth, Marshall, and Macy searched the cave with Ash and Misty. If they could find a passageway, Ash and Misty could find out why Miles would want revenge on Meowth. On the way, Macy showed which passageway Miles always takes. There were two tunnels that lead to every passage of what lies within the cave.

"Miles always goes this way." Macy said as she pointed to the left tunnel.  
"What about the other one?" Misty asked.  
"Miles forbids anybody to go in there. But if you can go in there, you're bound to find something." Macy replied.

Ash and Misty nodded and went to the right side of the tunnel together.

"Boy, they look good together. Are they boyfriend or girlfriend?" Macy asked Meowth.  
"Not yet. Dey love each odder. Dey just wont admit it." Meowth replied.  
"If you guys are gonna talk about romance in a time like this, just talk about it outside. But we've got to find Miracle." Marshall said.

Meowth, Macy and Marshall went inside the tunnel to look for Miles and Miracle. They're just hoping that Miracle is alive. But Macy forgot to tell them what might be next.

* * *

In the other tunnel, Ash and Misty still hadn't found anything yet. They wondered if the answers would be at the very end of the tunnel. But is seems _the end _is too far away. 

"You see anything yet?" Ash asked Misty.  
"No. Maybe this is just an ordinary-" Misty replied, but heard a crunching sound.  
"What was that?" Ash asked.  
" I don't know." Misty replied.

After another step, Misty heard the crunching sound again. It took the movement to realize that she was stepping on something. As she looked below, she saw a row of papers. Colorful papers. She bent down and took one of the papers. As she wiped away the dirt, Misty realized that it was a photo.

"... Ash. Look at this." Misty said.

Ash looked at the paper and studied it. It was Miles. He looked so young and adorable. But... he had a black eye and a bruised cheek.

"Do you think that is Miles?" Ash asked.  
"Yeah. But why does he look so hurt?" Misty asked.  
"I don't know. But I bet it has something to do with Meowth's father." Ash said as he picked up two more pictures and studied them.

"Ash... Miles was abused." Misty said.  
"How can you tell?" Ash asked.

Misty pointed down to the ground. It was a bat. A baseball bat. On the bat... was blood. Someone had beaten Miles. Ash picked up the bat, and felt it's wooden splinters.

"... Meowth's father may have beaten Miles, but I know a human could have done this." Ash said.

He turned the baseball bat over. There was some bold initials written.

_**A.A.O**_

"Who's that?" Misty asked.  
"I think it's..."

Misty waited for her friend's response as he tried to figure out the name.

"... Against All Odds..."  
"Close enough, Ash Ketchum."

Ahead, was a teenager. He was tall, barefooted, and wore ordinary boy clothes. The only thing was...

... He made a striking resemblance to Amy...

* * *

"Where does dis passageway actually go to?" Meowth asked.  
"It goes to his cave. It shelters him from the rain. But usually he tells me everything that is needed to know in there." Macy said. 

"Is Miracle in there?" Marshall asked.  
"I suppose." Macy said.

"Who are you?"

It was Misty's voice. Coming from the other side of the wall. Marshall, Meowth and Macy stopped and listened to what was going on at the other side.

"Who I am is none of your concern. What are you doing here?"Another voice said.  
"Searching for answers. Who are _you _and what are you doing here?" Ash's voice asked.  
"... I belong here."

Macy gasped. Meowth knew that something was wrong.

"... He... he's back..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	13. I Never Knew This Was True

**Against All Odds**

**

* * *

**

"Who? Who's back?" Meowth asked.  
"Shh." Marshall said.

"I used to live with the girl you knew as, _Carrie_. She was my sister. But after we separated, I decided to live here, along with a fellow friend of mine." he said.

"Who?" Ash asked.  
"He is a special friend. Who has taken me in through thick and thin."  
"... Is he a Meowth?" Misty asked.  
"He used to be. But now... he is not here..."  
"What happened to him?" Ash asked.

"... He has been taken away from me. But why do you care? You barely even knew him. That is why, with all due respect, I'm asking you why you are here."

"We came here to... to, uh..."

If Ash said anything about the plan, Miracle would be in trouble. Ash and Misty both knew that this teenager might have something to do with Miles' plan.

"... Search for Dugdrio! You see, we saw a Dugtrio in our garden, who has been messing up our seeds. We tried to catch him, and saw him go in here. And we just wanted to capture him to make him stop messing with our seeds." Misty finished.

Misty winked at Ash. He winked back. At the other side, Meowth, Marshall, and Macy heard it as well.

_'Tanks, guys. You're da best." _Meowth thought.

"... That explains something." the boy said.  
"That leaves with other questions. Who are you, how do you know my name, and who is A.A.O?" Ash asked.

The boy scoffed.

"Fool. You could have figured it out by now. A.A.O _does _mean Against All Odds. But that's just my family's traditional words. It _really_ means... my name."

"... Andrew?" Macy asked.  
"Andrew? Who's Andrew?" Meowth asked.  
"Andrew. That boy. Don't you see? A.A.O means _Andrew Adam Owens._ That's Amy's brother!" Macy whispered.

"Andrew? What's _he_ doing here?" Marshall asked.

"My name is Andrew Owens. I've lived here for five years, and nobody has ever seen me. But I sold my life to a fellow Meowth that risked his life for me. He has taken me in to this cave, and made me become savage. I don't think I could have lived without him. And I know for sure that you're not telling me everything, Misty." Andrew said.

"... How do you know our names?" Misty asked, changing the subject.  
"I know... because of a fellow friend."  
"Huh? Who?" Ash asked.  
"Me."

A voice echoed through the cave. It was Miles, right behind Andrew.

"You're Miles." Misty said.  
"That's right." Miles said.  
"How do you know about us?" Ash asked.

"If you have t' know. The morning that Meowth understood 'bout **God's Cherished Words**, I talked t' Jessie and James. They said that they've been following you 'round for many months. I knew that you and your other friend would help Meowth someday, 'cause of my mother. After that, they gave me a description of you, and made me aware of who you really are."

"... What have you done with Miracle?" Ash asked.  
"Glad you asked." Miles said.

Miles and Andrew split apart and revealed... Miracle beaten, and tied up. Misty gasped. Meowth knew that Miracle was at the other side, and he had to find her. He turned around, and ran towards the other tunnel.

"Meowth, no!" Macy exclaimed quietly.  
"You're gonna upset ancient ritual!" Marshall also exclaimed quietly.

Macy gave Marshall an annoyed look, then ran after Meowth.

"Why are you doing this to her?" Misty asked.  
"Revenge, young lady. Revenge." Andrew said.  
"What did Meowth do?" Ash asked.  
"It's not somethin' that Meowth did. It's somethin' that my mother did." Miles said.  
"What did Aisha do?" Misty asked.

"She didn't do anythin'."

It was Meowth, facing Miles and Andrew.

"He tinks dat mudder is lyin' 'bout my fadder's control ova her." he said.  
"Really? You just don't know... what _really _happened." Andrew said.  
"No, Andrew! He'll never be able to handle what really happened between mom and us!" Macy exclaimed as she came into the tunnel.

"Oh, he needs to know, Macy. And I'll be honored to tell him. You see, Meowth, when your mom was pregnant with you and your siblings, she was really happy. But until your dad found out, he wasn't so satisfied. In fact, he wanted Aisha to get rid of them. Amy never knew that he was so abusive to her, but I knew right from the start. But after he evolved into a Persian, he convinced me that your mom was nothing but trouble. Now, everything changed after you were born, and my parents were separated. Now, your father has changed Aisha forever. Poor Miles here has been the one that has been abused. His father forced him to never telling everyone about this, and obeyed. But you were the one that he could never take control of. You always controlled yourself. That made your father _and _your mother, not only to get rid of you..." Andrew said.

"Andrew, no." Macy said.

Meowth knew that this wasn't what he expected...

"... But to _kill _you." Andrew finished.

Meowth's heart sank. Macy took a huge sigh. Not a sigh of relief, but a sigh of depression. Meowth didn't make a sound. He knew that his father had enough of him... but his mother? Trying to kill him? It couldn't be possible... but it was.

Meowth dropped to the ground... motionless...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	14. Close To Anger, Close To Death

**Against All Odds**

**

* * *

**  
"I bet you couldn't accept the truth even if you tried." Miles said.  
"He's too worthless to know." Andrew said.  
"That couldn't be true. Meowth's mother didn't want to kill him!" Misty exclaimed.  
"Girl, she did." Miles said.

"No she didn't."

It was Meowth. He was standing up, but with tears still in his eyes. Somehow, he may have gone over the truth. But how?

"Mudder was forced to kill me. But she neva got da chance, 'cause she loved me. She told me herself one night. The night when me and Miles fought. Miles has been da one dat's been lyin'. My fadder was like an unready dad. He never wanted us. Especially Miles. But for years he's been tricked into thinkin' dat mudder was tryin' to kill him. Fadder has been secretly livin' here, wid Andrew. But he was taken away... by my boss. So Miles neva wanted anyone to know dat his fadder was da one dat was abusive, even t'ough he's been abused. 'Cause not only did my fadder force my mudder, but he forced Miles, too." Meowth said.

Miles and Macy were both shocked. Marshall was just confused. Andrew looked angry, and mostly nervous. Everyone in the cave was filled with emotion. Meowth was filled with all finds of emotions-- confidence, anger, fear, and bravery. He never felt anything like this before. Especially in **_this_** situation.

"How did you know?" Macy asked, which sounded like an exclamation.  
"... God told me. I asked Him for answers, and He replied to me." Meowth said.

"If you think that God can help you with everything, then you'll probably be needing His help now." Andrew said as he picked up Miracle. He took her to an open part of the cave, where the 200 foot cliff was. Meowth knew that he was about to drop her.

"Don't do it!" he screamed."I wont. If you give me what I want." Andrew said.  
"What do you want from me?" Meowth asked.  
"... Your life.  
"Why mine?"  
"Panja always wanted to kill you, most of all. So I'll avenge his death."  
"Death?"

"Panja died two months ago... he was on an expedition down the mountains. I was with him, scared as can be. Hunters and poachers were out here, and I was more afraid of his safety. Suddenly, a group of men came out of the bushes and fired lasers at him. But it seemed that the lasers were actually nets, capturing Panja. He told me to run, but I didn't actually want to leave him behind. But he said he would find a way out. I believed him, so I ran back to the cave. During my run, I heard a loud gunshot. And I heard the roaring stop. I charged like an animal back to the cave... I knew that Panja was dead..."

"... I undastand your pain, Andrew-" Meowth began.  
"You **_will _**understand how it feels to lose a loved one when Miracle takes a trip to rock bottom!" Andrew angrily exclaimed as he was about to drop the helpless kitten.

"Don't do it!" Misty exclaimed.

Meowth jumped angrily right onto Andrew's back, clawing his face and his shoulders, hoping to let go of Miracle. Andrew screamed with pain. He tried to pry him off, but Meowth wouldn't let go. He dropped Miracle and tried to get Meowth off his back. Miracle couldn't run because of her being tied up. She almost tripped, being pulled down to the bottom of the cliff...

... But someone caught her.

"I got you, Miracle!"

It was Misty. She picked up little Miracle, untied her, and ran with her in her arms. Meowth and Andrew continued to fight. Meowth, with bright furies of anger, clawed Andrew's chest using each word, each scratch.

"Don't- you- eva- mess- wid- my- family!" Meowth charged into Andrew's face, knocking him to the ground. Miles was right behind them, staring at their uncontrollable fighting.

"... So this is what it's like?... Killin' each other in a place... that brings back memories... " he whispered.

Meowth and Andrew were trying to pull each other back, but it seemed that as they were trying to break free, they slammed onto the wall with a large _thud_. It was very loud, practically you could hear far away as if it was a volcano erupting. Tiny rocks started to fall from above. Followed by bigger rocks. And bigger. Even more bigger-- Andrew and Meowth started an earthquake. Andrew threw Meowth aside on the ground, and ran towards one way of the tunnel, as Macy, Marshall, Miracle, Miles, Ash, and Misty were running to the other. Meowth ran towards their exit...

... But something hit him on the head. Something very hard. Now, he could take other blows to the head on blast off, but this was major pain. It actually caused Meowth not to move. He dropped to the ground... unconscious.

_"Hold on, Meowth. We got you..." _Ash's voice said in his ear...

... But that was the last voice he ever heard.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Miles' Apology and A Sad Good Bye

**Against All Odds**

**

* * *

**  
_"Meowth? Meowth? Wake up." _

Meowth woke up. Facing him from above, was Misha. The walls around him were polished white. He knew for sure that he wasn't home.

"Huh? Misha? What's goin' on? Where am I?" he asked.  
"You're in the Pokemon Center. You passed out as soon as that earthquake occurred."  
"Eoithquake? Where's Miracle? I she all right?"  
"Miracle is fine. Luckily, Misty grabbed her and carried her out of the cave just in time."  
"She did? Dat... was very thoughtful..."

Meowth tried to raise up, but his head pulled him down. It hurt so bad. His head was actually throbbing. He felt it, and noticed a bandage wrapped around it, over his charm.

"What happened?" he asked.  
"One of the rocks from the cave crashed on your head. You went into a coma."  
"A coma? For how long?"  
"For a week. It was amazing how you can survive such a blow to the head."  
"... No one else was hoit, where dey?"

"Well... Miles has a broken arm, but he's doing okay. Macy and Marshall got out just fine with Ash and Misty. Miracle never left this hospital since you were here."

"Where is she?"  
"She's still in the waiting room. We don't know how long-"

Misha was than interrupted by Nurse Joy who just walked in the room.

"Well, Meowth. You finally regained consciousness." she said.  
"... How long am I gonna stay here?"

"Well, since you woke up from a seven day coma, I guess you're going to have to stay here for one more night. Just to be sure your head wound is all right."

"Okay."

Then, Nurse Joy left the room.

"Well... I guess I better get going. I should leave you to rest. You had a rough week of sleeping." Misha said.

"... Okay. See ya tomorrow."  
"Bye."

Then, with a final step, Misha left the room. Meowth took a sigh. He closed his Pokemon eyes, and drifted off to another sleep thinking,

_'My friends are okay... especially Miles. I should be proud dat I have a family like dis, who are willin' ta look out for each odder. I've... never been... happier...'_

_

* * *

_**SIX WEEKS LATER...**

_**No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
(Yeah)  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart**_

_**I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)**_

After the incident six weeks ago, Meowth and Miracle decided to throw a party, just to get rid of bad memories. They set up food, beverages, and music in the backyard. A lot of people were there. But lots of them were Meowths from Tarivian Town. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu also joined them in their dancing. That is, Pikachu danced along with the Meowths.

"It's pretty cool that you threw a party after what happened a long time ago." Ash said to Meowth.  
"It was all Miracle's idea. _My _idea was just to put in Black Eyed Peas songs in." Meowth said.  
"I get it..." Misty said.  
"... Look who's coming." Ash pointed.

Meowth turned around and saw... Miles, coming down the hill. He looked a little bruised, and sore. But he expression was surely sad. Meowth didn't look angry, just concerned. His brother barely died, and it was too much for him to see the bruises. Miles faced Meowth a few feet, staring at him.

"... I'm growing tired o' the abuse 'round here. You might think I can take 't... but I can't. Andrew's caused a number o' pains on me, 'cause of his sorrow for losin' Panja. But he won't anymore... he died in the earthquake. But I've noticed how you all care 'bout each other. And that healed m' wounds. I just hope... you can accept my apology." Miles said.

Macy, Marshall, Misha, and Miracle growled. But Meowth didn't make one sound. Looking down at the ground, Meowth slowly walked over to Miles. Misha knew that Meowth had something on his mind. Something that would probably change Miles. He raised his head up, and stared into Miles' eyes. They looked like angry eyes, but Miles knew that Meowth had no emotion of anger whatsoever.

"Miles... you've kidnapped my niece, terrorized my sista, and t'reatened my mudder. Why should I accept your apology for dat? I've noticed dat you've grown jealous of me when I was young. 'Cause I got all da attention. You helped fadder into gettin' rid of me... I've never been more ashamed..."

"Ashamed? Your father and your brother made me abandon you! Why should you be ashamed of yourself, Meowth?" Misha asked.

"... 'Cause. If I hadn't been abandoned soona... I would have neva met da two best friends I've eva had. Jessie and James have always been dere for me t'rough thick and thin. I've neva been happier to know dem, and be close to dem, everyday. Dey've watched ova me many times, and I couldn't appreciate dem even more. They're more den just friends to me... dere like... my brudder and sista." Meowth said.

Right beside Misha, Jessie and James started to tear up. They've hurt Meowth dozens of times, and he still loves them anyway. They felt ashamed of themselves for being mean to their feline friend. But they still love him nonetheless.

"But you... you're my brudder. I could neva get mad at you. I have a life... Tryin' to capture da twoip's Pikachu is what I live for. I would radder face what had happened six weeks ago, den what would have really happened if I met you." Meowth said.

Everyone at the party, including the Meowths, started to clap. Meowth had spoke his true thoughts about what had happened, and he was proud of it.

"Oh, Meowth... I'm so sorry." Miles said.  
"... I know. And I'll accept your apology... Now, let's go to da party."

As soon as Meowth and Miles went back to the party, Macy started to hug Miles. Then the rest of them started to hug him one at a time.

* * *

Night came. And it was beautiful. The party ended, but everyone was still there... Meowth had to go. He has been with his family for as long as he could remember, and he needed to continue his job with his two best friends. 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for another day?" Misha asked Meowth.  
"Yeah. I need to go back to where _I _belong now." Meowth said.  
"You take care of yourself now, you hear?" Amy asked.  
"I hear." Meowth said.

"Son, you don't know how happy I am to know that you've learned about your family, your past, and most important, **God's Cherished Words**. I'm so proud of you." Aisha said as she put her paw on Meowth's shoulder.

"Tanks, Mudder." Meowth said as he gave her a hug.

"... Uncle Meowth? I want you to have this." Miracle said as she gave Meowth a small locket. The locket kept a small picture of Meowth as a baby, and the other with Meowth's entire family. Including Miracle.

"Tanks, Miracle. I'll be sure to keep dis in honor dat I'll always remember you and da rest of my family." Meowth said.

Miracle gave Meowth a hug. She had tears in her eyes. Meowth loved her, and understood everything she wanted to tell him. She never been happier to have him as an uncle. As they let go, they stared into their eyes.

"You take care of yourself now." Meowth said.  
"You too." Miracle said.

As soon as Meowth walked away to the balloon, he remembered something.

"Hey Miracle!"

Miracle turned around, and Meowth sang something that refreshed her memory.

"_People killin', people dyin', children hurt and you hear dem cryin', can you practice what you preach, or would you turn da odder cheek." _

_"Father, Father, Father help us, Send some guidance from above, 'Cause people got me, got me questionin', Where is the love." _Miracle sang along.

Then, Meowth climbed onto the balloon, and waved good bye to his family.

"Bye! I wont eva foiget you!"  
"Bye Uncle Meowth!" Miracle exclaimed.

"I'll never forget you..."

Then the balloon disappeared into the trees, with the young Meowth... who finally found out his past and discovered true happiness into his life...

... through against all odds...

**THE END**

**

* * *

**_**Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.**_

_**1 Corinthians 13:4-7**_

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
